Completo
by Natii-chan
Summary: A brisa fresca, tão calmante. De nada adiantava parar agora, tinha que ser forte, dependiam dele.  Deveria saber que após tanto tempo não dormiria sem ela. -Drama- ShikaTema


Há, muito tempo atras existia uma pessoa que tinha vida, sabe como qualquer pessoa normal. Um emprego em um horario normal, como qualquer pessoa. Mas algumas coisas mudaram e para ferrar tudo essa pessoa ficou invisivel. Por isso ela não tem mais uma vida normal...

Mas quem sabe um dia isso mude.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ NARUTONÃOMEPERTENCEMAIS_

'_Pensamento'_

_-Falas_

**Completo**

Nunca havia acontecido isso antes.

Desde quando Nara Shikamaru, rotulado injustamente como _o preguiçoso numero 1_ da Vila Oculta da Folha tinha insônia?

Fato inédito, que a semanas estava acontecendo.

Sem dormir, coçar os olhos, dormir, dormir a única coisa que fazia esquecer os que estava acontecendo... E foi assim que ficou.

Pensativo, preocupado e desperto, o que sempre fora seu preferido treinamento diário era uma grande perda, 8 horas (no mínimo) de sono ininterrupto e percebeu que não haveria mais volta.

Levantou-se.

Andou de lado a lado pelo quarto.

Foi até a janela.

A brisa fresca, tão calmante. De nada adiantava parar agora, tinha que ser forte, dependiam dele.

Deveria saber que após tanto tempo não dormiria sem ela.

Suspirou se fizesse o que estava com vontade estaria agindo contra as ordens que lhe foram dadas.

Mas...

Estava difícil continuar assim, as vozes e o ódio que sentia quando elas viam a sua cabeça era algo fora do normal. Precisava agir, mas estaca amarrado a algo maior que não poderia abandonar. Não hoje nem amanhã. Tão logo que voltasse ao normal não poderia sair do lado de quem precisava dele.

Sua vontade, necessidade, uma parte de sua vida longe dele, tirada dele.

Fechou o colete, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos...

Se lembrar dos dias tão distantes que ela havia passado com ele, naquele mesmo quarto, aquele sim era um ótimo motivo para ficar acordado e mesmo se dormisse teria sua companhia ao seu lado, com o braço possessivamente sobre sua cintura, leve cheiro que exalava notas cítricas misturadas com o calor da pimenta _'sim essa sempre foi à marca dela'_.

Abrir os olhos e sair, esse seria o próximo passo a vida continuava mesmo que para uma das partes mais importantes de sua vida estivesse estacionada, sem expectativa de tão cedo voltar ao normal.

Respirar fundo novamente, uma nova necessidade. Como uma carga de bateria, que o levaria até sua próxima parada.

Fechar o colete e encarar um novo dia que para ele parecia o mesmo que se repetiam as infinitas semanas.

Saiu do quarto, passou por seus pais, claro que eles sabiam aonde ele iria, já que o dia tinha amanhecido.

Fechou a porta e foi ao seu martírio diário.

_-Em outro tempo tirar ele da cama com o sol nascendo era impossível_. Disse Yoshino, servindo-se servindo chá.

_-Ele sempre foi mais maduro que os outros e agora ele volta a sentir o peso da responsabilidade, mesmo nós tendo para ajudar, prefere mostrar que pode fazer o que tem que fazer_. Responde preocupado com o fardo do seu único filho e tentando imaginar se ele teria a garra que ele estava tendo, provavelmente não seria tão forte.

Caminhado pelas ruas ainda desertas, já sabia o caminho de olhos fechados.

Caminho de uma felicidade tão grande e da dor mais profunda que vinha sentindo.

Parou em frente ao hospital, não olhou para os lados conhecia todos os rostos infelizmente, passou pela recepção e foi direto ao seu destino todos sabiam que ele passaria assim como se o resto do mundo fosse invisível quando entrasse no hospital, estava alheio a quase todos.

Voltou a parar e respirar fundo.

Foi até a área de higienização e trocou de roupa e entrou.

A primeira cena do dia sempre tão dramática, o deixava paralisado e com o coração em pedaços tão pequenos que parecia que nunca voltaria ao normal.

Ela sempre tão energética ali deitada como se dormisse tão profundamente como ele antes do que havia acontecido. _Deveria ser eu, não você._

Era inútil, agora estava assim e não haveria volta. Por enquanto não.

Foi até ela e se deitou ao seu lado, passando o braço por sua cintura, um habito tão natural quanto respirar ou dormir.

Fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, chegara à hora da outra visita.

_-Já posso visitar._ Falou em abrir os olhos,

_-Sim, hoje você dormiu mais do que o normal, preferimos não te incomodar, sabemos o que está passando_. Disse Ino com um tom de impotência na voz que fez o ninja das sombras suspirar e abrir os olhos.

_-Vocês já fazem mais do que podem, vou buscá-la e já volto. _Disse levando e indo a direção a porta onde parou e sussurrou.

-_Obrigado._

Foi em direção ao berçário, onde ainda pelo vidro pode sentir o coração parar e se inchar de um jeito que pensou que explodiria, como se todos os pedaços que tivessem se quebrados como por mágica se juntassem, um sorriso se desenhou nos seus lábios e seus olhos se iluminaram como se sua vida voltasse a ter luz

Gostaria de ficar com sua _pequena_ grudada junto há ele 24 horas por dia. Era ali onde recorria a forças para continuar.

Por ela, por elas ele conseguiria.

Entrou e pegou-a no colo e disse.

_-Oi, vamos ver a mamãe? Sabe acho que logo, logo você pode ir embora. _Falava para um pequeno embrulho que com as pequenas mãos agarravam a gola do colete.

_-Olha acho que a mamãe ainda vai demorar um pouco para se recuperar, mais quando ela acordar nos vamos estar completos novamente..._

_**XxContinuaxX**_

_Reviews.._

_Hein.. hein..._


End file.
